The Devil In Me
by maryjblige4evr
Summary: Draco wants Harry, and is willing to put on a show to get him. SLASH/ kinda sorta one/two-shot maybe. enjoy!


**Just a quick little one-shot, maybe two. I own nothing. BTW, Sirius and Dumbledore are alive and Draco thinks he's black. Xp**

Draco Malfoy was extremely good at getting what he wanted. On only his charm and his family name did he get wealth, adoration, and the best grades in the school. But Draco had so much more than that. He was smart, sassy, shmexy, and he could sing like a big fat black lady. He was also incredibly gay. And a certain Boy Who Lived had caught his attention. Draco wanted Harry Potter badly. But that's not all he wanted. Draco was a social butterfly, and craved attention almost as much as he craved Harry. So Draco thought up a plan. A devious, mind-blowing, sexiliscious scheme.

Harry Potter was tall, handsome, and was an all around nice guy. He hated no one, except the Dark Lord himself. But the dark Lord had long since been dead, dying at the hands of Harry and Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. Harry didn't have a girlfriend. It wasn't any of their faults. Oh no, it was Harry's fault. None of the girls at Hogwarts seemed to have that flair, that balance of grace and sexy poise that Harry was looking for. He wanted someone who could wow him. And he meant WOW. He needed someone who could surprise the crap out of him at any given moment. That is what Harry needed. Little did he know, he would be getting it.

Everything in Draco's plan was coming together. He'd gotten permission from Dumbledore to use the Great Hall during dinner. Blaise had made costumes and Nott found the best dancers(other than Draco) in Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick had taught the band a new song. Pansy had done Draco's make up. And Draco had rehearsed his lines over and over. He was ready.

Harry and his friends sat down to dinner in the Great Hall with all the other students, everyone staring at the stage that replaced the Head Table. The professors were on the sides of the room, with knowing looks on their faces. Professor Dumbledore stood on the stage, beaming down at the young wizards and witches. "Attention, everyone," he began, "Tonight, we have a special treat. A bright young student here at Hogwarts has decided to put on a little show for us. Please, enjoy." And with that, Dumbledore waltzed off stage and the curtains were raised. All of the students gasped and Harry's eyes widened at what was probably the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Draco Malfoy, in a white slit dress and angel wings, was laying sideways on a piano, showing off a pale, feminine leg. He slid smoothly off the piano and sashayed upstaged, followed by several students in glittery, red devil costumes. Draco put his wand to his neck, and began to sing.

_I'm a country girl, I ain't seen a lot_

_But you came along and my heart went pop_

_You took a little street car to my heart_

_And an apple of love fell off my apple cart_

_You looked at me, my heart began to pound _

_You weren't the sort of guy I thought would stick around _

_Hey, but it don't have to be eternally _

_My bad, bad angel put the devil in me._

_You put the devil in me_

_You lured me in with your cold grey eyes,_

_Your simple smile and your bewitching lies_

_One and one and one is three_

_My bad, bad angel, the devil in me._

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in ME!_

_You put the devil in me_

_My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in me._

_So now, my dear, I ain't the girl you knew_

'_Cause the angel's got heaven, but I get you _

_The tree of life grows tall, you see_

_My bad, bad angel, YOU PUT THE DEVIL IN MEEE!_

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

_You put the devil in me_

_My bad, bad angel, you put the devil in MEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Everyone in the Great Hall was speechless. By the time the second verse came around, however, everyone was cheering. Draco had a special stripper dance he did, which had him end the song right in front of Harry's place at the table. He winked at him, bent over backwards, and did a few flips across the table, back on to the stage with the others. The crowd was going mad. Who knew Draco could sing like that? Harry simply sat there, remembering the wink, the bending, the flips back onto the stage. And he found himself incredibly turned on. Now _there_ was a man. Harry knew now who he needed. He _must_ have Draco for himself.

**Tada! I love that song! It's called My Angel Put The Devil In Me for those who wanna hear it. Anywho, R&R please! I will not be continuing this unless enough ppl want me to. **


End file.
